Efforts are being made to develop an enhanced fifth generation (5G) communication system or a pre-5G communication system in order to satisfy increases in demand for wireless data traffic now that a fourth generation (4G) communication system is commercially available. A 5G communication system or a pre-5G communication system is referred to as a beyond 4G network communication system or a post long-term evolution (LTE) system. In order to achieve a high data transmission rate, consideration is being given to implementing the 5G communication system in a mmWave band (e.g., 60 GHz band). In order to mitigate any route loss of electronic waves in a mmWave band and to increase transmission distances of electronic waves, the technologies of beamforming, massive multiple input multiple output (MIMO), full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, analog beamforming, and large scale antenna have been discussed for the 5G communication system. Further, in order to enhance networks in the 5G communication system, the technologies of an innovative small cell, advanced small cell, cloud radio access network (cloud RAN), ultra-dense network, device to device communication (D2D), wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, coordinated multi-points (COMP), and interference cancellation have been developed. In addition, hybrid frequency shift keying and quadrature amplitude modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC), which are advanced coding modulation (ACM) methods; and filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA), which are advanced access technologies, have been developed for the 5G system.
Innovation of the Internet from a human-based connection network in which a human generates and consumes information to an Internet of things (IoT) network that gives and receives and processes information to and from distributed constituent elements such as things has occurred. Internet of everything (IoE) technology in which big data processing technology through connection to a cloud server is combined with IoT technology has appeared. In order to implement the IoT, technology elements such as sensing technology, wired and wireless communication and network infrastructure, service interface technology, and security technology are required; thus, nowadays, research is being carried out on technology of a sensor network, machine to machine (M2M) communication, and machine type communication (MTC) for connection between things. In an IoT environment, an intelligent Internet technology service that collects and analyzes data generated in connected things to provide a new value to a human life may be provided. The IoT may be applied to the field of a smart home, smart building, smart city, smart car or connected car, smart grid, health care, smart home appliances, and high-tech medical service through fusion and complex connections between existing information technology (IT) and various industries.
Accordingly, various attempts to apply a 5G communication system to an IoT network have been performed. For example, technologies such as a sensor network, M2M communication, and MTC have been implemented by the techniques of beamforming, MIMO, and array antenna, which are 5G communication technology. Application of a cloud RAN as the foregoing big data processing technology may be an example of fusion of 5G technology and IoT technology.
In 5G communication technology, a communication specification in an ultrahigh frequency band is considered, and in an ultrahigh frequency band, i.e., a frequency band of 30 GHz or more, because a wavelength is 10 mm or less, it is referred to as a mmWave band.
A largest characteristic of a mmWave band is that an electric wave loss according to a distance increases larger in a high frequency band than in a low frequency band. However, because a wavelength is also shortened, by applying beamforming using a high gain analog directional antenna of a multiple antenna, an electric wave loss can be overcome. Therefore, a beamforming design using a multiple antenna is important in mmWave band communication.
Nowadays, a research on a method of performing communication using an antenna installed in a vehicle has been continued.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.